Carry Cases
Metal Tins= A metal case to keep your Crazy Bones safe with a special lock to keep it shut. There are many different versions of this with different designs on the front. Some are much larger and are also intended to store children's school lunches in. There is also circular shaped ones. In Australia there were rarer ones that were filled with posters and other activity accessories. Gallery $(KGrHqZ,!lQE6CImlldfBOi4IijOeQ~~60 57.jpg|European tin (no Gogo's pictures on the side) 250px-Crazy-Bones-Lunchbox.jpg|American tin (with Gogo's pictures on the side) Squarre.jpg|Spiral tin SpiralBox.jpg|Star tin Doesgrannelhavethis.jpg|Australian Things tin things crazy bones thing case 1.1.jpg|Rare Australian carry case - front super rare carry.jpg|Rare Australian carry case - back bonusalientin.png|Rare Australian Ultimate Alien Bonus tin bonusalientindbz1.png|Dragonball Z tin bonusalientindbz12.png|Ultra rare Super Saiyan Collector's Kit from Australia which comes with Dragonball Z Crazy Bones and a giant poster and many more accessories Round.jpg|Circular tin Footgogostin.jpg|Circular Sports tin |-| Coffin= The Crazy Bones Coffin (or Bone Yard Carry Case) are clip-on containers to store your Crazy Bones inside. They come in a variety of different colours, including red, purple, yellow, green, and black. Glow in the dark variants were also available. Coffins were usually sold with starter packs. For the Mutants series, the starter pack had a glow in the dark coffin. In England, the coffins also came free with Skinny Bombers. The coffins were essentially the same as the American coffin, but with a different font on the Crazy Bone's logo. In Germany, the coffin also came with Skinny Bombers, but with a logo exactly the same as the UK logo, but with Gogo's on it. They are very flimsy and break very easily. Some of the Canadain Coffins were released with "R.I.P" on them instead of Crazy Bone's Logo Gallery Glowintehdarkno.png|Glow in the dark Greencoffin.png|Gogo's design ripdes.png|R.I.P design Gogostarter.jpg|Starter Kit surpisemk.jpg|Starter Kit 2 Starter.jpg|Mutants Starter Kit Pig13.jpg|UK Skinny Bombers package Coffincanada.png|Canadian Starter Kit coffinfullofbones.png|Coffin full of Gogo's. bobeyard.png|Bone Yard carry case from Canada s-l1600 (8).jpg|Yellow Coffin (Canadian Release) |-| Skips Box= A big carry case made to store the Gogo's Bombers in. This box was released as a promotion with Skips crisps in the United Kingdom. Gallery |-| Coca-Cola Cases= A container to keep Crazy Bones in. Comes in many different colours and labels. These were released a promotion to Coca-Cola and they each featured art from various Crazy Bones series ranging from the original 1996 series, Sports, Aliens, Skinny Bombers and Things. These cases were only sold in South America, Portugal and Sweden. Rocketship In Mexico, an Aliens carry case was released. It was shaped like a rocket ship. This product was promotional material for Coca-Cola. Gallery IMG 8815.JPG|Spanish & Swedish containers. 46312025 22779553.jpg|Portuguese Skinny Bomber's variant Cokee.png Contianer2.jpg N15250635345 9023.jpg Cocacola0.jpg|Rocketship Alienufo.png |-| Crazy Van Pouch= A rare classic Crazy Bones van carrying pouch used to hold Crazy Bones inside. These were given out at the Crazy Bone Van Tours in the late 1990s. Gallery Photo 1121.jpg Photo 222.jpg 20190325 183023.jpg |-| Character Cases= These are cases based on popular Crazy Bones characters, including Eggy (Mutant), Buck, Frankie (Mutant) and Vicious. They were released in Europe during 2004 and 2005. Gallery Buckoot.jpg eggycase12x.png eggycase12.png 46999096.jpg 46999096_23443527.jpg GogosContainers1.1.png 174234202_154635292_tcimg_9D6AC70D.jpg |-| Collector Cases= The Collector Cases(otherwise known as the Gogo's Crazy Bones Box) are a series of large character shaped containers each with clips to attach to bags. Each box contains three Gogo figurines from various series, and each Gogo is available in two different colours and can store around 10-15 Gogo's. Megatrip There are also Megatrip Collector Cases only available in Asia. Nuclos These are cases that can store Gogo's. They can also store food items as well, making them like jars. They included a Nuclos case, with ice cream, and one of the exclusive 21 Gogo's. These were released by Kalise. There are four designs/characters to collect. The Cases are Nuclos, Sully, Sankles, and Vamp. These also include 21 Exclusive Gogo's, which are actually the 20 Gogo's missing from the Edge series (although those 20 61-80 were also included in the Brazilian Edge collection)These were only released in Spain, Portugal, France, United Kingdom, Belgium, and Italy. These can be found on European e-Bay sites for a low price. Characters *Simi *Molly *Hiro *Nasako *Shod *Sunon *Kato *Nuclos (Belgium exclusive, also came in three other designs) *Tokoro (Asia exclusive) *Kimo (Asia exclusive) *Kayune (Asia exclusive) Gallery box2.jpg|Character box 2 collectorcase0.jpg collectorcase01.jpg collectorcase1.jpg collectorcase03.jpg collectorcase3.jpg collectorcase4.jpg collectorcase5.jpg Carry case.jpg|Sealed Simi Collector Case Megatrip Gogo MEGA.jpg|Rare Megatrip Collector Cases Gogos-1.jpg collectorcase7.jpg Kimo box.jpg NUCLOS CASEE.jpg|Nuclos cases Nuclos UK ad.png Kalise-gogos-h-4_0.png|Nuclos case Art Kalise-gogos-h-1_0.png|Vamp case Art Kalise-gogos-h-2_0.png|Sully case Art Kalise-gogos-h-3_0.png|Snakles case Art Kalise-gogos-h-open_4.png|Nuclos cases ad Gogos-crazy-bones-Container-With-12-Figures-_57.jpg|Snakles Case case 1.jpg|Nuclos Case vamp.jpg|Vamp Case 4tins.jpg|All four Nuclos Cases Screenshot 2019-09-04 at 5.03.54 PM.png|Megatrip Case Screenshot 2020-01-30 at 6.09.45 PM.png Screenshot 2020-01-30 at 6.10.10 PM.png Screenshot 2020-01-30 at 6.09.55 PM.png |-| Box= The Gogo's Box was a small box that was used to store Gogo's. It was released as a product in the new Series 1 and Evolution series, but is absent from the Explorer series. It was only available in the UK. When the Power series was released, the boxes returned, this time in the form of large versions of Gogo's from Series 1.. The box could come in many florescent colours including pink, green, orange and yellow. Contents *1 Box *3 Gogo's *3 Stickers Gallery Boxes round.jpg box-box.png |-| Bag= A drawstring bag used to carry Gogo's inside. It came in many different sizes and designs over the years. Gallery Buddiesbag.png|Buddies Bag Buddiesbag2.png|Mutants Bag DSC08030.jpg|Canada Design evolutioonbag.JPG|Evolution Bag(s) Explorer Bag.JPG|Explorer Bag series1bags.jpg|New Series 1 Bags powerbaglol.jpg|Power Package Containing A Bag bonebagss.JPG|Vintage Bone-Bag groovybaglol.jpg|Cool/Groovy Bag bagpackeg.jpg|Explorer Package Containing A Bag Images334433.jpg|PPI Bag Gogo-1702926.jpg|Cool Bag Megatrip bag.jpg|Megatrip Bag Zipbaglolz.jpg|A small bag with a zipper on it to keep the X-Treme Gogo's inside. Sold only at C1000 stores mavelbag.png|Marvel Wikkeez variant Disneybag.png|Disney Wikkeez variant bagyoda.png|Star Wars Wikkeez variant Baggss.jpg|Bag collection Showbag.jpg|Australian 'Show Bag' Mutant ppster2.png|Mega Mutants Trick or Treat bag |-| Large Collector's Cases= These are large boxes that are used to store many Crazy Bones inside. There was a classic orange design as well as a McDonald's Monster Bones design. C1000 cases The C1000 Collector cases both hold all 60 figures and 56 figures + accessories from the C1000 Groovy and X-Treme sets respectively. Gogo's have become a sort of cottage industry for C1000, a grocery store chain in the Netherlands - the store regularly rewards shoppers with a figure for every 10 Euros spent. They released a large amount of other related merchendise along with these Collector Cases. Gallery IMG 20171211 215904.jpg|Classic design IMG 20171211 220000.jpg MCBCC.png|McDonald's Monster Gogo's design Carry cases.jpg|Transparent collector's case C1000 001.png|Groovy Gogos Collector Box (Grannelle Collection) C1000 002.png|C1000 design (Grannelle Collection) C1000 003.png|Empty Box (Grannelle Collection) C1000 004.png|Empty case showing figure placement guide (Grannelle Collection) C1000 006.png|Figures 1-30 (Grannelle Collection) C1000 007.png|Figures 31-60 (Grannelle Collection) C1000 008.png|Backplate (top) (Grannelle Collection) C1000 009.png|Backplate (bottom) (Grannelle Collection) C1000 collage.png|(Grannelle Collection) xgoggles1.jpg|X-Treme Gogos Collector Case xgoggles3.jpg xgoggles2.jpg |-| Urban Boy= When Urban Toys was released, there were some posters of Urban Toys Gogo's along with a cardboard storage case shaped in a Gogo referred as an Urban Boy. You can store Gogo's in the head compartment. Gallery 1247365651209_bigPhoto_1.jpg|Urban Boy Storage Case, with some Urban Toys Gogo's. 1888440_265733396927998_1444002156_n.jpg ae9f4319299169.562d80bfeed7e.jpg |-| Megatrip Rocket= The Megatrip Rocket is a cardboard rocket. This is was available in South America and Asia, and came with The Megatrip Sticker Album. Gallery porta 01.JPG porta 02.JPG porta 03.JPG porta 04.JPG porta 05.JPG porta 06.JPG Snapshot 2 (11-14-2013 10-13 AM).png|Megatrip Rocket. (From The Gir Collection.) Category:Merchandise Category:Collectibles